Thanksgiving Trouble
by RegularShowFan1592
Summary: Thomas is bummed on Thanksgiving. Can the park crew help him out? Rated K plus for no inappropriate content. It's kind of short and I wrote it pretty quickly, but enjoy! :)


**Author's Note: **Hey, everybody. I'm trying to get back to writing, so I thought I'd put up a Thanksgiving story to celebrate it.

**NOTE: I'd also like to dedicate this to my dad, who I found out recently was diagnosed with ALS (Lou Gehrig's Disease), a form of cancer, and has a little over a year to live. Basically when you get ALS, over a few months your body stops working, except the brain and a few face muscles. Then you become paralyzed, stuck in a wheelchair, can't move/talk and eventually...pass away. It sounds so horrible and I hope no one you know or any of you would ever have to go through that.**

**So, I'm hoping to see him soon (parents are divorced), because this is probably the last time I'll see my dad as a normal guy. :'(**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this. It's pretty short and simple. :)**

* * *

On a chilly, windy November morning, a goat was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

KNOCK!

Or, at least trying to.

KNOCK!

Thomas groaned. He put the covers over his head, but the person wouldn't stop knocking. He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and trudged over to the door. He opened it to be greeted by his mom.

He yawned, "Mom, what? It's 7:00. I'm trying to sleep a little longer."

"Is something wrong, Thomas? You look sick," She felt his forehead, "You're hot! Is it the flu, or-"

"Mom, I'm fine. I just didn't...sleep well, that's all."

His mom sighed in relief, "Oh. Well, now that you're up, I thought since it's the day before Thanksgiving and I'm off work, we could-"

Thomas interrupted, "Mom, look, I'm sorry, but Mordecai texted me late last night and said I've gotta go in today," he walked towards the kitchen, "I promise we'll do something after, okay?"

She frowned a bit, "Alright. Hope you have a good day, Tommy."

The goat thought, _'Me too...'_

* * *

At the park house, Thomas parked his car, stepping out. He quickly ran up the steps to get out of the strong wind, shutting the door behind him.

Mordecai came downstairs, "Hey, Thomas. Ready to work, man?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Mordecai looked at him funny, "You ok? You don't look too good."

Thomas was getting annoyed, "I'm fine, Mordecai..."

Rigby poked his head up from the couch, "Hey, I can't hear the TV! Trying to watch my show, ya know?!"

Mordecai yelled, "Dude, just record it!"

"It's not the same!"

Thomas snapped back at him, "Shut it, Rigby!"

Rigby mimicked them, turning up the volume and munching on his cereal.

Thomas turned back to Mordecai, "Sorry. You can see I'm not in a good mood."

"Why not? It's the holidays, dude."

"I know. I just don't really like this time of year."

Mordecai frowned, "Is there anything we can do?"

Thomas feigned a smile, "Nah, I'll be fine. Just gonna keep it simple this year and spend time with my mom at her house."

The bird was confused, "What about the rest of your family? Aren't you gonna see them?"

"We can't. They mostly live out of state, and we can't afford to see them this year, with my bills for college and me living there in a dorm and stuff."

"What? That's crazy! So, wait, what will you and your mom do for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll figure out something, or...we may just not have one this year."

Mordecai felt bad, but he suddenly remembered something, "Thomas, we'll be right back. Come on, Rigby."

The lazy raccoon groaned, "Whyyyyyyy?! It's too cold to mooooooveeee!"

Mordecai grabbed him by the arm, dragging him upstairs, "Just come on!"

* * *

A few hours later, Thomas was freezing, but was finally done with his work for the day. He headed inside the house, looking to warm up, but Mordecai stopped him from entering the kitchen.

He smiled nervously, "Hey-hey, Thomas!"

"Uh...hey. Why are you blocking the kitchen?"

"Oh, uh...well...uh..."

Thomas sniffed the air, "Wait, what's that smell?"

"Um...it's Pops. He's making a pie. You know how he loves baking, dude."

"Oh, ok. Well, can I get past you? I wanted some hot chocolate and-"

Mordecai stopped him. "No! I mean...um...why don't you sit out here and I'll bring you some?"

Thomas was a little confused, but gave in, sitting on the couch next to Rigby.

The goat stared at the Rigby, who was glued to his game. He sighed, "Hey, dude."

Rigby didn't look away from the TV.

"Rigby? Hello? Are you-"

A noise was heard on the screen, making Rigby throw the controller down, "Augh! Dude, you made me die! I was about to beat the level!"

Thomas just turned away, resting his head on his hand, "Never mind..."

Rigby went back to his game and muttered, "You need to cheer up, bro. Don't be such a downer."

That was the last straw for the goat. Thomas stood up and went outside, slamming the door behind him.

Mordecai came back in, "Okay, I got the- Thomas?" He looked at Rigby, "Dude, where's Thomas?"

Rigby pointed to the front door with his thumb, "He went outside."

The bird walked to the window, "Wait, why?" He saw Thomas starting his car, and ran out the door, "Thomas, wait!"

But it was too late. The intern drove off.

Mordecai was furious, "Rigby! What'd you do?!"

Rigby jumped off the couch and threw his arms up, "Me?! I was just playing my game! He's the one who sat next to me acting all depressed and junk! I didn't wanna listen to his problems with Thanksgiving, so I told him to cheer up!"

Mordecai defended him, "Man, cut him some slack! He doesn't have anyone except his mom to spend time with!"

"I know that, but...he ruined my high score!"

Mordecai face-palmed, "Are you serious?! Dude, you need to grow up and stop acting like a baby! I mean-"

Benson stopped them, "WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE?!"

Mordecai explained the situation with Thomas, then Benson ordered Rigby into his office, scolding him. While that was happening, Mordecai decided to call Thomas.

The goat picked up, "What?"

"Hey, man. Look, Benson heard what happened and he's tearing Rigby a new one. I'm sure Rigby would wanna apologize, so if you can, please come back later tonight."

Thomas thought for a moment, "Well...I guess I can..."

Mordecai added, "Oh, and bring your mom, too."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. I gotta go, I think Benson's throwing things now. But come back around 8:00, okay?"

Thomas chuckled, "Alright, Mordo. See ya."

* * *

Later that night, Thomas and his mom, showed up right at 8:00. Thomas rang the doorbell, but no one answered.

"Tommy, why are all the lights out? I thought your friend said to be here at eight?" she asked.

Thomas agreed, "Yeah, this is weird," He tried to open the door and for some reason, it was unlocked.

They slowly walked inside. Thomas looked around, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Thomas went into the living room, seeing a huge table laid out with food, "What the-"

The whole park crew jumped out from behind the table and kitchen, "SURPRISE!"

Thomas was shocked, "Whoa! What's this all for?"

Pops shouted in joy, "Why, it's for you and your mother, Thomas!"

"You mean, you did all this for us?"

Mordecai smiled, "Yep."

Thomas stuttered, "I need to sit down. Wow. I...I didn't think you guys cared that much!"

Benson assured him, "We do, Thomas. You may think you're 'just an intern', but you're more than that to us."

Thomas looked around at everyone, "I am?"

Skips spoke, "Yes. While you may not be able to see your _real_ family, you still have one here at the park."

The goat was amazed, "Wow. That's all I can really say. Just...thanks so much, everyone! But...wait a minute...where did you find time to make all this food so fast?"

Mordecai laughed, "You remember that Buckner guy? The rich dude who tried to steal Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah?"

Rigby continued, "That wishbone we used while falling to our deaths was really lucky. We got to see our parents, but we _also_ secretly blackmailed his company into giving us a Thanksgiving meal every year delivered here. Oh, and I almost forgot! Be right back..." The raccoon scampered into the kitchen, coming out with Eileen holding a pie.

Thomas looked down. The pie had the word '**SORRY**' on top with a backwards R in whip cream.

Rigby explained, "Benson told me I had to bake something to apologize since Thanksgiving is all about food and family and stuff. But...I had to call Eileen over to help."

Eileen added, "A pie seemed the easiest for his...lack of skills..."

"Hey!"

Thomas laughed, taking the pie, "Thanks, dude. And Eileen."

Rigby gave him a high-five, "No problem, man. Happy Thanksgiving, Thomas."

Thomas grinned, "You too, Rigby. You too."

The End. Happy Thanksgiving! :D


End file.
